Shockwave's Tower
Shockwave's Tower is Shockwave's home for the 3000 years the peaceful era after the Great Shutdown lasted. It is located in the center of Iacon, where its Shockwave-shaped apex looks out over the rest of the city-state. In all, the tower appears as an ostentatious testament to its architect's own greatness, but otherwise not anything actually harmful. But Shockwave wouldn't be Shockwave if that was the case. The tower's primary use to the Machiavellian Decepticon is its concealment of the only path to Vector Sigma, leaving the supercomputer and all its knowledge of Cybertron and its inhabitants in Shockwave's sole grasp. Secondly, the tower is connected to at minimum two secret laboratories Shockwave possesses somewhere in or near Iacon, where he keeps a numbers of clones, Alpha Trion's body and the data he has extracted from Vector Sigma. Thirdly, the apex's "eye" is designed to be able to shoot a beam of sorts to another planet. Lastly, Shockwave's Tower is his haven where he can secretly organize the "former" Decepticons into his personal army. It even has a private monorail station for him and his troops. Fiction Dreamwave Generation One continuity As the first Transformer to reawaken from the Great Shutdown, Shockwave gained a leading role in the restoration of Cybertron. Among the things he arranged for himself was the construction of a fortress from which he could lead and manipulate the others of his species. After roughly 3000 years, Shockwave needed additional control over the actions of the Ark and Nemesis crews stuck on Earth and had them brought to Cybertron. The Decepticon portion, leaderless since recently, was taken to the throne room inside Shockwave's Tower. Shockwave explained to them what being part of a united Cybertron constituted, until Perceptor demanded an audience with him to discuss the disappearance of a considerable amount of energy. Shockwave adjourned the meeting, sending his guests away for refueling. After the refueling, Skywarp and Thundercracker went to take a relaxing bath while being attended to by three Mini-spies. Soundwave and Starscream didn't join them, as the former had been called by Shockwave to be offered the position of lieutenant. Starscream then, as soon as Shockwave had left the tower, came with another offer to be loyal to him instead. When Shockwave returned to his tower and throne room, the gunformer sent out Octane to investigate the impact site of an unknown object in the Wastelands, gave Rumble and Frenzy an undercover mission to release the Stunticons from the Detention Banks and dealt with Ultra Magnus's anger over his planned execution of the Ark crew. The thing crashed in the Wastelands was revealed to be the Dinobots' ship when its crew marched into Iacon to get back at Shockwave for abducting their comrades. Given the tower's appearance, they didn't have to guess where to find him and his followers. Their fortune took a break when Shockwave unleashed the Omega Sentinels to deal with the threat, but in moments, Shockwave's Tower became the target of every Autobot who had opposed Shockwave's reign, the Ark crew they had freed and the rest of the "former" Autobot population who felt inspired by seeing their allies take up arms. Two breems later, Ultra Magnus confronted Shockwave in his throne room about the escalating violence and the gunformer's own suspicious behaviour. Shockwave attempted to convince him his rogue comrades were the only ones to blame, but Ultra Magnus would have none of that. So, he came to outlive his usefulness and Shockwave shot him, an act that was broadcasted all over Iacon by Starscream and Soundwave, who had taken control of the Monitor Womb. Optimus Prime saw the footage as well, and promptly made a dash for Shockwave's Tower to save his brother. He got past the tower's gate just before Skywarp and co. could close it. Inside, he found Magnus, who, in his "last moments", revealed where in the complex Shockwave could be found. Following the trail, Optimus came upon a long stairway downwards, which led to the chamber containing Vector Sigma. Shockwave was there too and within moments engaged Optimus in combat over the Matrix. Optimus got his afterburner kicked, allowing Shockwave to gain access to Vector Sigma and awaken Unicron. Shockwave then wasted time on a long exposition of most of his evil plan, allowing not-dead Ultra Magnus and Grimlock to save Optimus Prime, thrash Shockwave and severely damage Vector Sigma. The computer's destruction caused a chain reaction that brought the tower crashing down, but the three Autobots got out in time. Aligned novels Shockwave's Tower was in the captured city of Iacon. He brought Alpha Trion here in a attempt to unlock Vector Sigma. The Tower was destroyed due in part to Rack n' Ruin ''Transformers: Universe'' Shockwave's Tower located in the Decepticon city of Kaon. Merchandise * Transformers Monopoly (2007) : Shockwave's Tower replaces St. Charles Place in this version of the game. Category:Cybertron Locations Category:Decepticon bases Category:Towers